


Velvet's Wives

by Verchan



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verchan/pseuds/Verchan
Summary: In which Velvet teaches her two pets, Magilou and Eleanor, how to get along with each other.
Relationships: Velvet Crowe/Eleanor Hume, Velvet Crowe/Magilou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Velvet's Wives

“Thanks for the meal. That was delicious,” Velvet grinned sinisterly as she traced some cum off the nightstand with her index finger, lapping it up with her tongue. She may not have been able to taste anymore, but she couldn’t resist.

Of course, her hunger as a daemon was a different beast from her hunger as a human. It made her act on her… primal urges.

She chuckled pridefully as she looked over the fruits of her handiwork; a thoroughly mind broken young woman, no older than Velvet herself, passionately making out with her plump, painfully thick mother, tongues swirling together as they shared Velvet’s cum.

“Glad to see I could help you two get along. I’m sure the father of the house will be more than happy to see that his wife and dear daughter finally found some common ground together,” the young daemon sneered proudly.

Velvet had long since succumbed to her animalistic urges. If a daemon was a savage creature who acted only on pure instinct, then Velvet had fallen into those trappings as well. Ever since she became a daemon and grew a cock, she had become an endless well of depravity and lust. There was still her murderous hatred for Artorius, but with each passing day, Velvet could feel those burning emotions gradually get replaced with a different urge. A hunger to… spread her influence across the lands.

It used to scare Velvet, becoming less and less human mentally as well as physically. It didn’t scare her anymore.

The Lord of Calamity was meant to spread her influence, after all.

On this day, it was no different from any other day in which Velvet was unable to mask her primal urges any longer. Under the guise of hunting for game to cook for the party, Velvet instead stumbled upon an isolated cabin in the woods, inhabited only by a buxom girl and her sinfully delicious looking mother. And then the rest was history. Velvet had broken into their home, literally kicking the door down, and painted the walls white. The fearful, resistant screams of the women quickly turned into lustful moans of pleasure in no time.

“M-Mommy… I love you, Mommy…” The daughter moaned as she only continued kissing her own mother, having already forgotten Velvet as though her lust had far from run out. The same went for the plump, older woman, who earnestly returned her daughter’s shows of affection.

“M-Mmm… I love you too, dear!” The mother responded, holding her dear daughter close, content to spend the rest of the day playing with the young woman.

Now that the therion was satisfied, even if only for a short moment, Velvet took a breath and tucked her gradually softening cock underneath her garments. She had grown somewhat bored of the two anyway; they were hot, but they couldn’t compare to her two  _ main  _ pets. Speaking of which, they were likely feeling neglected as it was already. They were so helpless, but then again, Velvet liked that about them. If she didn’t, she wouldn’t have bothered breaking them in the first place too.

With that, Velvet began to step outside the little house, deciding to return to the inn in town that they were all supposed to be staying at. Considering the boys were all out for male bonding via hunting, Velvet could just rely on them to bring home the food.

She had more pressing matters to attend to now.

…

“N-Nnn… Aaah…! D-Deeper, Magilou! P-Please, I need it deeper in me!” Eleanor cried out, her upper lips quivering as the witch dug around her puffy opening with her fingers.

The two of them laid next to each other on the double-sized bed, still wearing their signature outfits with exception to their bottoms being all but exposed. Since Eleanor often wore a skirt, she looked mostly the same, though her panties were long since gone, and as for the witch, Magilou’s skirt of books was also tossed aside, allowing her greater mobility and comfort in bed.

While waiting for their mutual master to come back, the two slaves decided to hold themselves over by playing with each other. It wasn’t quite the same as having Velvet present, but it was all they could do in the meantime.

The two of them were collared, a perpetual reminder that they were property of a master, and if not for the necessity to keep it a secret, the two of them would have been more than proud to announce to everyone around that they worshiped only one goddess by wearing their collars everywhere they went. Of course, the only permanent brand of their subservience took form in another way, for just above their wombs was a dark brand -- almost like a tattoo -- of a “V.” An undeniable testament to their servitude to Velvet Crowe, their mistress, their Lord of Calamity.

With a tut, Magilou only continued to dig her fingers around in Eleanor’s pussy, occasionally having a taste of the former Exorcist’s juices. “Oh, put a sock in it! I’m doing the best I can here!” The witch exclaimed.

Though she was usually more one for some snarky remark and a condescending smirk, she was -- in fact -- just as sexually frustrated as Eleanor. Nothing she could do, no spell in those books of hers, were even any good enough to masturbate with, at least in comparison to Velvet’s length. She just needed an outlet in the meantime, and Eleanor was right there.

Of course, the two of them didn’t jump on each other just because they happened to be fond of each other as well. As it turned out, Eleanor and Magilou were  _ so  _ cock hungry that they’d occasionally compete for Velvet’s attention, attempting to even trample over the other for it, much to the daemon’s chagrin. Theirs was an animalistic hunger, almost similar to Velvet’s own hunger for the pleasures of the flesh.

No matter how much Magilou -- almost spitefully -- ravaged Eleanor with her fingers and tongue, nothing she could do could bring the redhead close to cumming. The witch was almost tempted to take it as a challenge from the girl’s body, even if it might have been practically sacreligious for them to even consider that anyone was bigger, stronger, and more capable of bringing more pleasure than Velvet.

And then, right in the nick of time, she arrived.

As the door to the bedroom jiggled open, the sweet stink of sex wafting toward the door, Velvet walked in, letting out an amused breath as she smirked at the adorable sight before her. “Well, looks like you two have gotten a little better at getting along with each other,” she chuckled, closing the door so as to not let the smell pervade the halls. “At this rate, you might not even need me anymore,” Velvet teased knowingly.

“W-What? N-No, not at all, master! I-It’s not what it looks like!” Magilou exclaimed, lurching away from Eleanor’s legs as Velvet stepped in. The boys had never seen this flustered side of Magilou before, and they never would, as such a sight was for Velvet’s eyes only. With that, Magilou gingerly stepped back onto the floor and hopped toward Velvet, like an obedient dog who had been waiting all day for its master to come back home.

“H-Hey! Wait just a second!” Eleanor exclaimed. She too attempted to hop to her feet, though it was with some added difficulty, her legs feeling a bit like jelly in the moment. As much as she went on about not being satisfied by Magilou, it seemed that her body disagreed as she struggled to stand up straight, but all the same, she subserviently made her way over to Velvet as well in an instant.

The two slaves briefly attempted to push each other away as Velvet only silently, awkwardly just stood there, before letting out a soft chuckle. “Now, now. If you two were hurting that much to be filled up again, you could have just gone outside and played with the monsters in the woods. I know the wolf daemons are more than happy to play,” she teased lightly, only for Magilou’s answer to reverberate like a brick wall.

“Oh, but we already have! Believe me, I never woulda thought I’d walk away from taking dog dicks and thinking that I’ve had better,” Magilou responded casually, as though it were no big deal what she just said, planting soft kisses on the side of Velvet’s neck.

“We?” Velvet only replied with a cocked brow, before her gaze transferred over to Eleanor, who only raised her hands defensively.

“W-What?! M-Magilou is obviously lying! I’m not some two-bit tramp like her! I-I’m… faithful to only you, Velvet!” Eleanor exclaimed. Though she still had yet to be  _ fully  _ broken to the point that she was without shame, she was mostly on her way there, and at that, had gone past the point of “not willing to resort to riding a wolf daemon to get off” apparently. Eleanor knew just how painfully obvious her lie was, and instead of further attempting to justify herself to Velvet, only pushed Magilou off of Velvet like a petulant child. “You witch!”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, thank you very much!” Magilou said in a tone reminiscent of a combination of a sneer and a growl.

Before the two could quarrel for much longer though, Velvet decided to pre-emptively put an end to it, and so the alpha daemon wrapped both of her arms around the two’s waists and pulled them forward that they gave some pause, their lithe bodies squished against Velvet. With all three faces huddled so closely together, Velvet leaned forward and sloppily made out with the both of them at the same time, each individual party able to taste the other two’s lips as well. It was truly as though Velvet was a parent burdened with forcing her children to get along.

Velvet, Eleanor, and Magilou moaned into their joined kiss together as it went on for a good few seconds, the passionate heat between them all warming up the room in a much greater manner than it already was before. Too soon however did Velvet push the two of them away, feeling a familiar aching between her legs. It had only been hardly half an hour since she’d fucked that other family, but Velvet was “hungry” again, and the two pets were more than happy to offer themselves up.

“I’m hard now. You two know what to do,” the raven haired god only said curtly, and she was correct. With obliging nods, Magilou and Eleanor -- practically in sync with each other -- sunk down to their knees. Eleanor took the initiative to reach forward and pull down Velvet’s garments, resulting in Velvet’s monstrous cock flopping out and lightly smacking the former Exorcist in the face, eliciting a soft gasp from her while the witch only glared enviously. One could never imagine they’d be jealous of someone getting cock-slapped until it happened to them.

Eleanor blushed deeply as she found herself face to face with the thick therion cock, having to keep herself from drooling in such an undignified manner. As the engorged member began to drip with pre-cum from the tip, the redheaded girl only gulped.

“Y-Yes, master. I obey…” Eleanor only said sheepishly, before leaning forward and opening her mouth, enveloping Velvet’s cock in a wet blowjob, tongue swirling deftly. Given how embarrassed and reluctant she acted on the outside, no one would have guessed that Eleanor was an expert cock-sucking slut. Who would have been able to guess that Eleanor had never sucked a cock before she’d met Velvet? Now, no man would ever know just how good she became at it, certainly not the many boys that tried hitting on her during her time with the Abbey.

The irony of an Exorcist falling victim to a daemon’s wiles was not lost on Eleanor. Back then, she could have been described as the kind of girl who was married to her work… and then Velvet swept in and stole her away like a home wrecker.

Meanwhile, while Eleanor got to work on servicing Velvet’s tip, lapping up her sweet dripping honey, Magilou got to work burying her own face into Velvet’s fat nuts. Given the raven-haired woman hadn’t even gotten a chance to bathe yet, she was still rather sweaty down there. Magilou loved nothing more than the musky scent of Velvet’s balls; every time she got a good whiff of them, she always managed to shudder without fail at its raw smell.

At this rate, Velvet wondered if she’d ought to just let her pets bathe her with their tongues from now on. They’d certainly seem to like it.

Proudly, Velvet rested a hand on her hip, lightly rocking her hips back and forth, with Eleanor still attached to her tip and Magilou suckling on Velvet’s potent testicles, her tongue occasionally tickling the edge of the daemon’s ass crack. Velvet let out a low, soft groan as her pets were at hard work worshiping her, happy to see just how well they’d taken to their new leases in life, their heads bobbing back and forth in rhythm with Velvet.

However, it wasn’t long until trouble brewed in paradise, as Magilou evidently began to get hungry for more and more of Velvet’s shmeat, gradually moving up and tracing her tongue up the woman’s sack and reaching her shaft, before eventually bumping into Eleanor on her way up.

Like a feral cat, Magilou practically hissed at Eleanor, glaring toward her, to which Eleanor was at a loss at Magilou’s sudden move, but all the same was firm in sticking to her place at Velvet’s tip. Magilou was clearly hungry and greedy for  _ all _ of Velvet’s tool, unwilling to share. They began pushing at each other subtly, until it quickly came to a point where they were trying to balance a shoving match with pleasuring Velvet, and Velvet at that point was  _ not  _ pleased at all.

If they couldn’t even wait for her to bust a nut before competing with each other like this, then she’d have to punish them.

With her own low growl, reminiscent of a wolf, Velvet pulled away from the two of them, her cock exiting Eleanor’s mouth with a soft “plop” sound, causing the Exorcist to whine like a dog.

“W-Wait! Master…!” Eleanor could only exclaim, but before she could even think of coming up with an explanation, she suddenly found herself gasping out as Velvet thrust her arm down and harshly grabbed the girl by the neck, forcing her up to her feet and cutting her words short.

With a concentrated gaze, like a predator with its prey in tow, Velvet leaned in and roughly made out with Eleanor, tongue pushing in and utterly dominating the redhead’s mouth. By pure instinct, Eleanor attempted to push Velvet off, caught off-guard, but her soft hands were like jelly as they pressed against Velvet’s rock-hard abs. As if to flex a show of power over her, Velvet only stepped forward as Eleanor attempted to push back, before just as easily shoving her off, letting Eleanor land safely onto the bed behind her.

From there, before Magilou could even react, Velvet grabbed Magilou roughly by her collar, eliciting an “Ack!” sound from her. With the helpless witch in tow, Velvet attached the clasp to the window, trapping the scrawny witch there almost like a practical joke.

“You stay there… and watch,” Velvet ordered to Magilou, the flailing witch suddenly stopping dead in her tracks and nodding obediently as though the therion’s words put her under a trance.

With that, Velvet turned around, licking her lips as she faced Eleanor, still positioned on the bed as though in wait. Assertively, she grabbed the front-facing Eleanor and forcefully flipped her over so that she was bent over, ass out, eliciting a helpless yelp from the chestnut-haired girl.

Grinning almost maliciously, Velvet used one hand to hold on to Eleanor’s hip and get a good grip on her, while the other grabbed at her ponytail, gathering another whimper from the girl as she prepared for what was to come. With herself in position, her engorged fuckpole primed and ready, Velvet wasted no more time and pushed inside, letting out a low growl as her huge bitch-breaker slid inside Eleanor’s loose, wet hole, pushing in with great force.

Gritting her teeth tightly, Velvet elected to go all out on Eleanor without giving her any time to mentally ease into the fucking. With her toned, muscled arm, Velvet yanked back on Eleanor’s hair, causing her to gasp out as Velvet fucked her savagely, filling her to the brim with her thick pole.

“A-Aaah, w-wait! S-Stop!” Eleanor could only cry out and moan like the bitch she was, eyes rolling back as she was roughly fucked by her mistress. “T-Too rough, g-gonna break!” She continued to whine, but her protests fell on deaf ears.

Velvet knew full well Eleanor was more of a gentle lover, but that was just a character fault that would surely be amended once Velvet had managed to… break her in enough. Yes, that was exactly the plan here.

_ SMACK SMACK SMACK! _

The way Velvet growled lowly with each thrust she made, the way Eleanor was completely helpless against her alpha mate, it truly was like they were animals in heat. Velvet was a natural born predator, and Eleanor was her prey. That was undoubtedly the kind of scene that was unfolding in the room, and Magilou could only watch in great interest, mouth agape as she was envious of the rough treatment Eleanor was treated to.

While Eleanor tightly gripped the sheets of the bed, Velvet briefly let go of Eleanor’s hair to firmly spank her ass, a resounding  _ SLAP  _ sound as her round ass cheeks satisfyingly jiggled, eliciting a wider grin as Velvet. “D-Damn, nngh, I still can’t get over how fat that ass is, babe,” she grunted between her piston-like thrusts.

“You were  _ born  _ to be ravaged by big, strong daemon studs! No self-respecting Exorcist would ever let herself be mounted by a monstrous daemon, after all! That’s what you are, a failure of an Exorcist who let herself get corrupted and mind broken into betraying the Abbey by fat daemon cock!!” She roared out, bringing her hand around again to firmly push Eleanor’s face into the soft bed as another show of dominance.

Despite her harsh words, Velvet had no true malice for Eleanor in that regard. She ultimately had little care for the dealings of the Abbey if it didn’t directly relate to her revenge, but still, when it came down to the bedroom, it was unbelievably hot knowing that she had literally mind broken an Exorcist into betraying the Abbey and turning over to her side.

Of course, Eleanor maintaining her shy, bashful personality made it seem less like the sexy corruption Velvet wished it to be in her head, but hey, anything was possible given time.

“N-Nngaah! S-Stooop! T-Too fast! G-Gonna break…!” Eleanor cried out, not even bothering to deny the accusations thrown her way. She  _ was _ a weak, pathetic girl who could never hope to be an Exorcist. Not that it was any loss, at the end of the day. If being a loyal Exorcist meant not being able to serve Velvet’s superior might, then what kind of life was that?

The other Exorcists certainly seemed to think so when Eleanor sold out her old squad’s base to Velvet way back then. She could only imagine they were much happier now, their guts fattened to accommodate Velvet's children growing in their wombs.

“Oh, shut up! You say that every time!” Velvet growled, maintaining her sadistic grin as she continued piledriving Eleanor’s pussy without hesitation, burying herself balls deep inside the former Exorcist without a single bit of restraint. In fact, from where Magilou was sitting, she could almost have sworn the room would have started shaking entirely if Velvet pounded her any harder.

Speaking of the witch in question, while she was restrained by her collar to the window, Magilou could only watch hungrily, aching to get the same treatment once the master was done with Eleanor. The endlessly arousing sight of a inferior, weaker girl being pounded into submission by Velvet, how could Magilou  _ not  _ find that hot as fuck?

In all honesty, if she truly wanted to, Magilou could have easily freed herself from the window, but such was Velvet’s dominant hold on the witch’s mind that it was not even something she considered. The therion made it clear that that was where Magilou ought to be, so she stayed there. She had to obey Daddy, after all.

Still, she couldn’t fight that she absolutely  _ itched _ to get the same rough treatment as Eleanor did. Her legs helplessly squirmed in place before spreading themselves out. In order to hold herself over, Magilou slid one hand down her panties to tease her moist outer walls, while her other hand slid underneath her top to fondle her own deliciously flat chest. Hot moans escaped the blonde’s lips as she masturbated right in front of the other two still going at it like wild animals, losing their humanity in the throes of passion.

While one hand played with her own breasts, twirling around and teasingly pinching her own nipples, Magilou’s other hand enticingly curled its fingers as it gradually pumped deeper and deeper inside herself. Magilou let out a soft mewl, a submissive moan uncharacteristic of how she usually carried herself. Truly, it said something when even just  _ thinking _ about Velvet was enough to get her off, to say nothing of the fact that the subject in question was right in front of Magilou.

In the meantime, Velvet only continued to mindlessly plow Eleanor like nobody’s business, gradually reaching deeper and deeper inside the poor girl, whose resistant moans eventually turned to pleasure as she once again succumbed to the ecstasy of Velvet’s will. Now,  _ this  _ was what she was missing. As the lust took Eleanor over, she remembered why she stayed under Velvet’s command; because no one could ever hope to give her half as much pleasure as this. Not even the wild, actually savage and feral daemons in the woods could scratch that itch she had deep down. Only Velvet could. A monster among monsters indeed, there was no doubt about it.

As her face was smooshed deeper and deeper into the soft bed, Eleanor felt her body gradually tense up as Velvet continued dominating her fresh hole with her obscene shaft without showing any sign of slowing down. If anything, it seemed she was getting faster and faster, as her lustful fury started to reach its fever pitch.

“F-Fuck, I’m close! Gonna nut up all in this pussy!” Velvet growled as she removed her hand from Eleanor’s hair, moving it down to hold the beautiful girl’s other hip, keeping her in an even tighter hold as her thrusts became more frantic, deeper and faster, her nuts swinging aggressively back and forth as Eleanor’s ecstatic screams threatened to slide into the next rooms.

“A-Aaaahhh!! Fuuuck! Yes, YES, YES! H-Harder, Daddy! My pussy is your property!” She cried out, her pussy unable to take any more as she ended up squirting all over the bed, coating Velvet’s girth with her viscous juices.

If Eleanor already wasn’t as loose as she was, her fluids would have helped to lube up Velvet, who quickly reached her climax not too long after, grabbing Eleanor into the tightest hold possible and impaling her epic length inside, reaching the girl’s womb as it visibly bulged out.

“Grr… nngh…! YESSSSS!!!”

_ SPLRRRRT! SPLRT! GLOP! _

With a savage roar, Velvet finally released her cock milk into Eleanor’s sweet cunny, painting her insides white as a satisfying squelching sound could be heard, Eleanor’s tummy inflating with cum as she could feel fireworks go off in side her head. Her mouth lazily lulled open, drool leaking out as her eyes went blank and her body went limp.

“R-Rraghh~...” Velvet only growled, seemingly lost in the animalistic lust of a savage therion. With Eleanor no better than a rag doll now at this point, Velvet pulled out, her thick tip making a soft popping sound as she exited her fuckslave, letting some stray custard leak out of her hole as well. As she was now, broken in both mind and body, Velvet only pushed Eleanor’s motionless body off the bed, letting her land harmlessly onto the rug on the floor, like she was no better than an actual piece of trash.

Of course, it all worked out when one considered that it was an honor to even be seen as a piece of trash in the eyes of Lord Velvet Crowe.

Still, despite all that energy exerted, it  _ still  _ wasn’t enough. She was still rock hard, hungry to breed more sluts and fatten them up with her cum. And so, when the time finally came, she spun around, a dark gaze in her eyes as she looked over at Magilou.

“You,” she only said coldly.

“M-Me?” Magilou whimpered, entirely unable to hide her excitement and arousal at the sight of the completely lust-plagued Velvet in front of her, her lip twitching in a mix of aroused fear and anticipation.

Velvet gingerly made her way off the bed and onto her feet, taking a few steps toward where Magilou was trapped, her still erect cock bouncing up and down slightly as she did so, stray drops of precious baby batter dripping to the ground.

Without another word, Velvet freed Magilou from her place, lifting the witch’s entire body weight up easily with one hand by her collar and dragging her to bed next. Magilou could only mewl and gasp out as she was manhandled like nobody’s business, more than eager to get the same treatment she just saw Eleanor get ravaged with.

“I-I’m yours, master! Destroy me like a common whore!” Magilou cried out. Her tone was over the top and dramatic as ever; normally, this kind of pitch in her voice would be used in an ironic sense, sarcastic even, but here, Magilou was completely, one hundred percent serious. She was looking to be utterly destroyed. Arguably more loyal to Velvet than Eleanor, Magilou fancied that she most surely was ready to die for Velvet’s cock.

As the Lord of Calamity drew closer, closing in on her prey, Magilou closed her eyes and gulped, eagerly waiting to be treated so roughly like Eleanor got… 

… only for it to never come.

Instead, the exact opposite thing happened. Magilou never would have imagined it happening in a million years.

Velvet  _ gently  _ wrapped her arm around Magilou’s waist, and gently kissed the side of her neck. “Magilou… My love, my dear. I’ve been neglecting you lately, haven’t I?” Velvet cooed gently. This was most definitely deliberate teasing, but the way Velvet knew how to touch and kiss Magilou in all the right places, just hard enough that it felt good, but also making her crave much more, made the witch feel like she was about to go crazy, and not in the hot way. “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again~ I’ll make sure you get all the attention you deserve,” Velvet chuckled.

“H-Huh? Hey, what is this?! This isn’t funny!” Magilou whined. “C-Come on, wreck my pussy like you always do! T-Treat me like the lowly piece of fuck meat I am! I need it bad!”

“Hmm? Oh, but why would I do that, Magilou? I love you like you were my own wife. I could never,” she chuckled once more, planting a soft kiss on the witch’s lips and tenderly massaging her sides.

“S-Stooop~ I… Oh…” Magilou moaned out, her resistance steadily beginning to wane as Velvet continued massaging her, whether with her deft fingers or her tongue. She had wished to be absolutely ravaged like Eleanor was, but… the longer it went on, the more she began to enjoy this feeling of being pampered and teased.

Besides, if nothing else, the show seemed to make Eleanor -- for all she was conscious at the moment -- a bit jealous, wishing she were the one getting pampered instead.

“There we go,” Velvet purred, easily able to detect the erosion of the witch bitch’s apprehension. She held no small degree of pride over her ability to assert her dominance over her girls, in both mind and body.  _ Of course  _ she was able to overpower anyone she wanted.  _ Of course _ there was satisfaction in knowing that she could take anyone she wanted by force, because she was stronger than them. It felt  _ good _ to be strong, but it felt even  _ better _ to have them make the conscious choice to kneel before her, to see their will yield to her own, rather than their body. “Doesn’t that feel good? I told you, I love you like my wife. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you~”

Magilou’s lip quivered. It was such an embarrassing position to be in, but then again, it was probably no worse than being railed into the ground beyond belief and treated like… well, a piece of fuck meat, like she said before. “Y-Yes… And you’re my husband~” The witch merely said jovially, letting herself give in to Velvet’s mind games.

“Good girl,” the raven-haired alpha breathed, planting kisses upon Magilou’s neck, eliciting pleasured shudders from her. Following that, she proceeded to effortlessly lift up her sub’s arm, and push her face right into the witch’s clean shaven armpit, taking a good whiff of her natural musk. 

Magilou had a natural scent that was reminiscent of strawberries and other sweet fruits, which clashed against her undignified sweat from being fucked so hard, and it drove Velvet insane in all the best ways. She shuddered in pleasure at Magilou’s stink, dragging her tongue across it for a moment, and then dragging it down the side of Magilou’s body, the witch struggling to keep still in the face of the tickling sensation. She had to be a good girl, as Velvet called her, after all. That was, in of itself, yet another show of dominance over Magilou’s mind; the fact that being called a “good girl” was able to affect her so.

In a way, Eleanor felt like she was being cucked, seeing Velvet treat Magilou this way, but then again, she was the one that got punished by being treated the way Magilou wanted, so it was just as well, right?

Eventually, Velvet tired of the foreplay, and decided to finally get to the main course. Spreading out Magilou’s legs with utter ease, the witch unable to physically resist even if she wanted to, her lip once again quivered as her moist entrance was laid bare for Velvet to see in all its glory. She was already immeasurably soaked, just anticipating the thought of being fucked raw… No, anticipating making love to her husband.

Not wanting to hesitate for a moment longer, Velvet held Magilou’s legs firmly in place and pushed her hips forward, her engorged tip easily entering Magilou’s waiting cunt. The alpha groaned lowly, akin to a beastly growl, but she remained true to herself. She moved slower and gentler than she did with Eleanor, but her movements were no less firm than before. Rather than unleashing herself all at once, the daemon elected here to be more deliberate and careful with her movements. She started slow, a soft moan escaping her lips like a whisper, her potent balls swinging back and forth, softly plapping against Magilou’s petite ass.

“A-Ah… Oh, Daddy, you’re so big~” Magilou moaned out, hearts adorned in her eyes. One could say it was impressive in its own right, the way she submitted to Velvet the exact same way Eleanor did, right down to calling Velvet her daddy, but perhaps that was what the daemon intended.

Devilish of her indeed.

_ PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! _

Gradually getting faster and eager with her thrusts, Velvet growled in pleasure as her obscene shaft continued dominating Magilou’s wet cunny. She filled up Magilou to her hilt with each thrust, moving perfectly like a piston. She was, in every sense of the phrase, a fuck machine after all. She had done this so many times before, but it had never once become boring to her. Not with pussy this good.

“I’m close,” Velvet said lowly, yet assertively. “Take… Take it all. Tell me what you were born to do,” she demanded softly, her pace gradually speeding up.

“I-I’m close too, sir!” Magilou cried out, wrapping her shapely legs around Velvet’s body to keep her in. “P-Please, give me all of your cum! I want to have all your babies! I was born to be bred by alpha daemon studs like you! I’m a loyal breeding hole for the Lord of Calamity! I’m… g-gonna cum already!!” She exclaimed, letting out a loud moan as she finally squirted out her love juices, her honey-like cum coating the futanari tip inside her.

“Fuck yes… And don’t you ever forget it! You’re my wife, my property! You and Eleanor both!~” Velvet roared, finally burying her cock inside Magilou as far as it would go, and unloading her next batch of daemon milk inside. 

_ SPLRT SPLRRRT! _

Magilou jerked her head back in understated ecstasy, unable to even moan as the sounds were stuck in her throat, all the while her body was bred, impregnated, the way it was always meant to be. Just like with Eleanor before her, her stomach bulged out slightly, a perpetual reminder of what she was.

With yet another satiated breath, Velvet pulled out of Magilou, and the witch’s legs loosened up, enough to allow the daemon to casually push Magilou aside. While the witch was fucked silly, into a cum drunk daze for a few moments, Velvet reached over to Eleanor as the former Exorcist gradually came back to her senses, and pulled her onto the bed, the two breeding bitches lying on both sides of Velvet, who wasn’t quite done just yet.

“Clean me up. And make sure to get along this time,” she commanded, and the two women wasted no time in obeying their master’s wish.

With that, now that the two had learned their lessons thanks to their “punishments,” they moved much more harmoniously than before. Starting with the cum marks that reached up to Velvet’s stomach, the two began their cleansing there, their tongues lapping at the cumstains and licking at the daemon’s toned muscle. Hers was a chiseled body, with a subtle six pack that only truly became visible when she flexed. The dom shivered in pleasure as it seemed her bottoms had finally learned how to get along, her hard abs feeling nice against the two tongues washing over it.

As Eleanor and Magilou gradually made their way down, continuing to hungrily lap up Velvet’s leftover splooge, they eventually reached her cock, finally softening up after her balls emptied themselves sufficiently inside the two, on top of the village girl and her thick mother from earlier. Four shots, not a bad load overall.

Now, instead of fighting and bickering over who got to service Velvet, they proved how to worship their mistress in tandem with each other, their movements complementing each other, harmoniously enough that Velvet was moved to a moan as she rested her hands behind her back, relaxing as she let her love slaves clean up.

…

Fifteen minutes later, Velvet had taken a trip in and out of the shower, cleaning off all the sweat and musk from her body. It was sexy in the moment, but once post nut clarity hit, she found that she hated being sweaty and smelly. A true dichotomy in her if there ever was one.

Wiping herself clean with her towel, before getting dressed in some undergarments, Velvet returned to the bedroom to find Magilou and Eleanor fast asleep. It seemed that the ordeal had tired them out so much that they couldn’t even stay awake long enough to wash themselves, not that she could really blame them. Not when they had some of  _ this _ .

Smiling endearingly at the sight of the two holding each other in their sleep like two puppies, Velvet quietly walked over to the bed again and snaked her way between the two of them, pulling the two of them close toward her, even going ahead and planting a kiss on their individual heads.

  
“Good girls…  _ My  _ good girls…” Velvet purred, before closing her eyes, and hoping to get a good night’s rest from there, all the while, the two dreamt happily of worshiping their Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> As of publishing this piece, commissions are currently closed until further notice.


End file.
